Esme's first husband
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Emmett gets in trouble with Carlisle then Carlisle has a excellant way of dealing with it but what comes about is what was least expected! will this help the family or tear it apart? Complete
1. Chapter 1

He starts to go down the hall and still can't belive he's there! He was there because Carlisle got him the job there,he said he needed to learn 'responsibility'. Ugh! Couldn't he have given him the money to buy the games to replace those that were broken?

He started rembering what happened about 3 days ago, I came in to wind down after another day of that stupid school! so I put on my nintendo games to play. Rose and Alice were doing some after school shopping with Esme,Edward was somewhere being a nerd....then Carlisle came home.

"Hi Emmett" "Hi Carlisle" "Sigh,it was a big day at work"

I look at him and think:

'Vampires don't get physically tired but....mentally? Yeah' so then I say:

"Sit down Carlisle" "Sigh…yeah"

My adopted father goes to sit down in the chair next to mine then in a few moments I hear a crunch,I turn my head and he says:

"I'm sorry Emmett" "'S' okay Carlisle,just give me the money to get some more"

He looks at me with his eyes big as saucers and says:

"What!" "Well,Carlisle,I got to have some more game,I just got…" "It wouldn't have happened if you had moved them! Esme asked you 2 days ago!" "Well,I guess I should have moved them but what's the big deal? We can afford more" "That isn't it! You should learn some responsibility!" "What? I'm responsible!"

Carlisle just turns and looks at me with a 'Are you crazy' look then says:

"Emmett,responsible people do not throw a baseball in their neighbor's house and say,'I'm sorry',my dad,the doctor will pay for it,that sounds like a 6th grader!" "Geez,we can pay for it" "Emmett! ** You** should pay for it! You broke it!,anyway,you should not have played so close to the Jackson's home,you know we play in the field a good 10 miles from town" "Well,Jasper and I were only going to toss a few….is this all because of your crappy day?" "Sigh,no Emmett,it's been coming a while,today was just the tops"

After that,I just walked around the living room,around to the plate glass window and ask:

"Are you really going to get me a job?" "I'm going to talk to a friend of mine,I heard a roumor"

He just turns to walk up the stairs,and I just look at him with my jaw hanging open and I holler:

'Carlisle!!"

So here I am now,when I told Rosealie,she just rolled with laughter,you would think that my wife,the love of my exsistence would understand? No,she just rolls with laughter and when I asked her for the money,she just says:

"Oh no,I want to see my guy work,besides isn't the husband supposed to work?"

So here I am,going down this stinking hallway in this nursing home! But you know a few hours later,I got to thinking it wasn't all bad,just taking the patients back and fourth to physical therapy and bring little things to them,that was no big deal,like right now I am taking them lunch. And right now,I'm like really glad that I am a vampire but I have a feeling even if I was human,this 'stuff' would still be disgusting,ugh! I take 3 trays then I stop in front of the fourth one and I look at the name 'Everson' and I think:

'Everson? Where have I heard that name?'

I shrug my shoulders and go in the room,nothing is out of the ordinary,nobody in in the first bed and then I see a t.v.,a calendar and various pictures but I don't see anybody because of the screen so I ask:

'?'

I hear a weak yes:

'Yes?"

I look beyond the curtain and I see a tired,former shell of a man. You could tell that this man was once a big,muscular man but no more,time took that away from this human. Then I see it,a picture of a woman,you could tell that it was a old picture but the woman…she looked familer then it came to him:

'Esme!"

Esme,my adopted mother,wife of Carlisle. Surely this man is a son…somebody.

Emmett goes back to the door and looks at the name and it says-'C. Everson' He goes back in and asks the man:

"Charles Everson?" "Yes?" "Uh,here's your lunch"

Charles points to the little table on the bed and says:

"Put it down here"

I do then I back up,I look over at the picture of Esme then asks:

"Your wife?"

Charles looks at the picture and painfully says:

"She was" "Was?" "She left me…I don't know what happened but…it was my fault"

'Yeah,you beat and tortured one of the world's most perfect women'

I wanted to say that outloud but I didn't,I just innocently asked:

"How was it your fault?" "I made her go away,I was abusive,mean…."

Charles turns from looking at the picture and as if he's in pain from it and he continues to say:

"I don't know what happened to her,she….just left"

I think again to myself:

'She's a vampire and my mother! You idiot!'

I want to leave and never come back but I say to Charles:

"I want to hear more about this woman but I got to go back to work"

Charles smiles then goes to eating that disgusting lunch somehow and I go out to the lunch trays,turn and look at him for a minute then go on down the hall.

After I finish my shift,I went back down to Charles's room,which surprised him,he didn't get many visitors. I got him to talk some more about Esme and himself some more and I just became more and more confused about my feelings. I was planning on taking my time driving home and I was glad that Rose was gone on a extended shopping trip with Alice,she could read me like a book. No,he needed some alone time now.


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett and Edward 'talk'

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

I parked my car in front of the house, looked up to see the lights on, I knew that Carlisle and Esme would be there, they always waited for their kids to get home, no matter how casual they tried to make it look. They were the best! So I took the keys out of the ignition and walked up the steps and in, Carlisle looked at me as did Esme and he asked:

"How was your first day?" "Uh, fine"

I just turn and go upstairs to my room and I hear Carlisle tell Esme:

"I bi guess he just has to get used to working" "I guess, come on, I want to show you something"

I smile as I think of the two of them but then it dissappears as I remember the day.

Edward's POV:

I knew something was wrong as Emmett was coming up the driveway but I couldn't read his mind because....it was so dark and confused, it still feels that way but I'm hoping to find out more as I go to his room. I walk up to his room, gently knock on the door and I hear:

"Yes?" "Emmett, it's me, Edward, can I come in?" "Sigh, come on in"

I open the door and see my big brother. Technically, I'm the one who should be the big brother, I've been a vampire longer but Emmett is 20 and big and his presence just takes over the room! He asks me:

"You read my mind?"

Edward shakes his head then says:

"Not really, it's full of confusion"

Emmett shakes his head yes then Edward says:

"You met somebody" "Yes" "Who?"

Emmett sighs then thinks:

'Let's talk this way so nobody will hear us'

Edward shakes his head yes then goes over to Emmett's nintendo then says:

"Let's play a game"

Emmett understands the ruse then says himself:

"All I have is 'Donkey Kong" " 'S' Okay"

Emmett goes to put in the game and Edward says in his mind:

'Who was it?' 'Charles' 'Charles?'

As he begins to realize who it is, his eyes go huge and dark when vampires get upset and the game comes on and he thinks:

'Charles Everson? Esme's first husband?' 'Yeah' 'He's alive?'

Emmett snorts then thinks:

'Yeah, if you can call it that in the nursing home'

Edward then turns his attention to the game and says:

"I'm beating you!" "No! you're not!"

Edward then says in his mind:

'What's he like?'

Emmett shrugs his shoulders then thinks:

'Pitiful, like a shrunken shell' 'Did he say anything about Esme?' 'Not at first, but then I saw a picture of her by his bed, that's how I knew who he was for sure" 'Well, did he say anything 'bout her?'

Emmett says outloud:

"I scored!" "You cheated!" "Ha! you wish!"

Emmett then thinks:

'He doesn't know why she left, well, yeah, he does, he admits to using her like a punching bag'

Edward's face darkens at these words:

'He doesn't know about the baby?' 'Esme said she never told him' 'Hm, anything else?' 'He wishes he could see her, to plead his case, say 'I'm sorry' 'He should be'

They play a few more rounds in silence, no talking of any sorts then Emmett finally says:

'I don't want to play this stupid game" "You're just mad because I won the 2nd game" "Ha, ha, well, it is stupid"

Edward gets up to leave and Emmett 'thinks':

'I did win' 'Yeah'

Edward leaves Emmett to change his clothes and to think.

Emmett's point of view:

Edward and I 'talked' some more, the rest of the night about it. We played games and talked Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, myself and Edward. We didn't get to spend too much time alone with them because of the girls so this was great! I watched Esme all last night and wondered, 'What's next?'


	3. Chapter 3 Mind readers

Chapter 3

Esme's Point Of View

It's been almost a week since Emmett has started his job and he seems to like it, he acts as though he can't wait to get back to work, he comes home and he acts like Emmet but...at the same time, he seems to be watching me, watches my every move

and at the same time, thinking as if trying to guess something. We went hunting the other night, the entire family, which is rare because we are so big, it really scares away the animals. Emmett and Rosealie stayed close, Rosealie is a momma's girl really, Emmett usually goes off but he stayed with Rose and watched me at all times. I haven't talked to Carlisle about it but I will, I will watch my son over the next few days, I only hope there is nothing wrong ?

Emmett's Point Of View

I have made up my mind, I'm going to ask Edward to go with me to the nursing home, he may know that I want him to go with me but I have tried to be careful with my thoughts by keeping it confused which is easy these days! Edward is sitting on the front steps which I see from my window upstairs, I go out my room, down the steps, open the door, Edward turns to see me, I see him reach down for something, he throws me my brown leather jacket and then says:

"It's autumn time for the humans so that means cooler weather, here's your jacket"

I grab it then ask:

"Edward, I was wondering...." "Emmett, I know what you are going to ask, I'm a mind reader remember?'

Emmett thinks:

"I guess I wasn't confused as I thought"

Emmett sighs and puts on his jacket then asks:

"You don't mind ?" "No, I'm curious myself"

He walks with me to the garage, I pull up the door then he asks:

"Can I drive?"

I cut him a look that should have killed him and I say:

"No....**my** car"

He sighs and rolls his eyes then says:

"Okay, just asking"

We get in the car and I say:

"One day I'm going to get a jeep"

Edward smiles then asks as I back out:

"Does he know I'm coming?"

Emmett looks around then says:

"No, we got to think of a reason for you coming, he doesn't get many visitors"

Edward thinks then says:

"He's a World war one veteran right?" "Yeah" "So I say I'm doing a report for school"

Emmett smiles then says:

"Yeah, that just might work"

Edward then asks:

"Does he like to talk about the war?"

Emmett thinks on that then says:

"Not much, but he has some, like I said he doesn't get many visitors but there's this old guy from his outfit that visits him and I think they go over those days"

Edward looks at the traffic then says:

"This will be intresting"

Emmett shifts the car in another gear then says:

"Yeah"

They drive in silence the rest of the way.

Fifteen minutes later we pull up into the parking lot of the home, park the car, get out, silently go in, I go to clock in then I take Edward to the locker room, we go in, Edward sits down as I take off my jacket and put it in the locker. Edward looks around the small room then asks:

"Where's his room?"

Emmett goes to the door, jestures with his head for Edward to come on out of the room then says:

"Let me go get my schedule for the day and we'll go, no need in springing yourself on him"

Edward shakes his head okay then Emmett slaps him lightly on the back then goes down the hall to get his schedule on a clipboard then walks back to his brother and says:

"Down the hall, last room on the left"

Edward looks down there then says:

"Let's go"

They walk silently down the hall then Emmett knocks on Charles door then he hears:

"Come in"

Emmett opens the door and asks:

"Mr. Everson?"

Charles eyes light up at the sight of Emmett then he says:

"Emmett? come in, I wasn't sure if you were going to work today"

Emmett chuckles then says:

"Oh yes and even if I wasn't, I'd come in anyway..."

Emmett turns toward Edward and says:

"Mister Everson, this is my brother Edward..."

He then turns to Charles and asks:

"I hope you don't mind, he's here to do a story on the war for school and he would like to ask you some questions"

Edward goes to shake Charles hand and Edward's amber eyes go wide as in surprize but nobody really notices then Charles says:

"I'll try to help" "Thank you"

Emmett then says:

"I'll leave you two alone for a few hours"

Edward waves his hand then says:

"Bye Em"

Charles says:

"Bye Emmett"

Emmett waves then leaves the room and Charles says:

"I'll try to help but I wasn't in for maybe a year" "That's okay"

Edward brings up a chair and takes out a notepad and pencil and the two get to talking.

Edward and Emmett's Point of View:

Three hours later, Emmett comes in the room with a smile and asks:

"How's it going?"

Edward stands up and says:

"It went great, I got all I need" "That's great"

Edward reaches out for Charles's hand and Charles says:

"I hoped I helped some"

Edward smiles and says:

"Oh,you did and I'll be back"

Charles smiles then Emmett says:

"I'll be right back"

They go in silent to the parking lot then Emmett asks:

"Well ? what do you think?"

Edward looks around then asks him:

"How come you didn't tell me he was paralyzed?"

Emmett looks as though he has seen a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4 Jasper calms things down

Chapter 3

Esme's Point Of View

It's been almost a week since Emmett has started his job and he seems to like it, he acts as though he can't wait to get back to work, he comes home and he acts like Emmet but...at the same time, he seems to be watching me, watches my every move

and at the same time, thinking as if trying to guess something. We went hunting the other night, the entire family, which is rare because we are so big, it really scares away the animals. Emmett and Rosealie stayed close, Rosealie is a momma's girl really, Emmett usually goes off but he stayed with Rose and watched me at all times. I haven't talked to Carlisle about it but I will, I will watch my son over the next few days, I only hope there is nothing wrong ?

Emmett's Point Of View

I have made up my mind, I'm going to ask Edward to go with me to the nursing home, he may know that I want him to go with me but I have tried to be careful with my thoughts by keeping it confused which is easy these days! Edward is sitting on the front steps which I see from my window upstairs, I go out my room, down the steps, open the door, Edward turns to see me, I see him reach down for something, he throws me my brown leather jacket and then says:

"It's autumn time for the humans so that means cooler weather, here's your jacket"

I grab it then ask:

"Edward, I was wondering...." "Emmett, I know what you are going to ask, I'm a mind reader remember?'

Emmett thinks:

"I guess I wasn't confused as I thought"

Emmett sighs and puts on his jacket then asks:

"You don't mind ?" "No, I'm curious myself"

He walks with me to the garage, I pull up the door then he asks:

"Can I drive?"

I cut him a look that should have killed him and I say:

"No....**my** car"

He sighs and rolls his eyes then says:

"Okay, just asking"

We get in the car and I say:

"One day I'm going to get a jeep"

Edward smiles then asks as I back out:

"Does he know I'm coming?"

Emmett looks around then says:

"No, we got to think of a reason for you coming, he doesn't get many visitors"

Edward thinks then says:

"He's a World war one veteran right?" "Yeah" "So I say I'm doing a report for school"

Emmett smiles then says:

"Yeah, that just might work"

Edward then asks:

"Does he like to talk about the war?"

Emmett thinks on that then says:

"Not much, but he has some, like I said he doesn't get many visitors but there's this old guy from his outfit that visits him and I think they go over those days"

Edward looks at the traffic then says:

"This will be intresting"

Emmett shifts the car in another gear then says:

"Yeah"

They drive in silence the rest of the way.

Fifteen minutes later we pull up into the parking lot of the home, park the car, get out, silently go in, I go to clock in then I take Edward to the locker room, we go in, Edward sits down as I take off my jacket and put it in the locker. Edward looks around the small room then asks:

"Where's his room?"

Emmett goes to the door, jestures with his head for Edward to come on out of the room then says:

"Let me go get my schedule for the day and we'll go, no need in springing yourself on him"

Edward shakes his head okay then Emmett slaps him lightly on the back then goes down the hall to get his schedule on a clipboard then walks back to his brother and says:

"Down the hall, last room on the left"

Edward looks down there then says:

"Let's go"

They walk silently down the hall then Emmett knocks on Charles door then he hears:

"Come in"

Emmett opens the door and asks:

"Mr. Everson?"

Charles eyes light up at the sight of Emmett then he says:

"Emmett? come in, I wasn't sure if you were going to work today"

Emmett chuckles then says:

"Oh yes and even if I wasn't, I'd come in anyway..."

Emmett turns toward Edward and says:

"Mister Everson, this is my brother Edward..."

He then turns to Charles and asks:

"I hope you don't mind, he's here to do a story on the war for school and he would like to ask you some questions"

Edward goes to shake Charles hand and Edward's amber eyes go wide as in surprize but nobody really notices then Charles says:

"I'll try to help" "Thank you"

Emmett then says:

"I'll leave you two alone for a few hours"

Edward waves his hand then says:

"Bye Em"

Charles says:

"Bye Emmett"

Emmett waves then leaves the room and Charles says:

"I'll try to help but I wasn't in for maybe a year" "That's okay"

Edward brings up a chair and takes out a notepad and pencil and the two get to talking.c

Edward and Emmett's Point of View:

Three hours later, Emmett comes in the room with a smile and asks:

"How's it going?"

Edward stands up and says:

"It went great, I got all I need" "That's great"

Edward reaches out for Charles's hand and Charles says:

"I hoped I helped some"

Edward smiles and says:

"Oh,you did and I'll be back"

Charles smiles then Emmett says:

"I'll be right back"

They go in silent to the parking lot then Emmett asks:

"Well ? what do you think?"

Edward looks around then asks him:

"How come you didn't tell me he was paralyzed?"

Emmett looks as though he has seen a ghost.

Chapter 4

**Emmett's Point Of View:**

I raced home as fast as I could after work was over. Edward didn't get to tell me anything after he told me Charles was paralyzed, my boss came out for me, there was some kind of trouble in the cafeteria with some of the patients who are more 'lively' than the others. I didn't get to talk to Charles much after that so I didn't get much of a idea what happened. When I got home, I parked my car in the garage, turned off the car and raced upstairs and man, did I get a surprise! Jasper was there!

**Jasper's Point Of View:**

When Emmett opened the door, both Edward and I turned to look at him, Emmett ran his hand through his hair and Emmett asks Edward:

"You got Jasper?"

Edward looks at me then says:

"Yeah, I felt it was time, we all need to calm down from the shock"

Jasper looks at Emmett and immediately I see his body loosing up and Emmett says:

"Thanks Jasper"

Jasper smiles then Emmett asks Edward:

"What all have you told him?"

Edward walks around the room to the huge plate glass window, looks around then says:

"He knows everything but what happened today"

Emmett looks at one brother then the other then asks:

"So, what did happen?"

Edward sighs then walks over to them and starts talking:

"Well, when I walked into the room and then walked closer to the bed, I knew, then after you left I sat down in a chair and we talked about the war then after a while, I looked at the picture of Esme, got him to talk about her and….I slowly got it out of him about her,who she was,how he abused her, his paralys**is…."**

He stops mid sentence and Jasper and Emmett look at each other, Edward closes his eyes then he says louder:

"He still loves her, he says like most animals like that, he doesn't know why he abused her like that, it was like something just took over him"

Jasper rolls his eyes and Emmett grunts and Edward continues:

"He was really loathing himself how he was treating her then he was called up in the war, he says he really tried to get himself killed and the enemy almost got him finally but…"

He stops again to recollect his thoughts but Emmett impatiently says:

"What?!"

Edward runs his hand over his face absentmindly like a human scratching his beard then says:

"That's how it happened, his paralysis" "He was flying over some Japanese valley, he wasn't so far gone into self hatred that he wanted the enemy to get him, he had seen some of his friends tortured by the enemy after they would rescue them so he knew he didn't want to go that way, the plane crashed, he had survived that but he was shot by a sniper, he crawled under some bushes and managed to hide until some Americans found him by a miracle, they somehow got the bullet out but way it hit the spine, they told him he would eventually be paralyzed"

Jasper looks over at Emmett then says:

"Esme never said anything about Charles being shot" "Esme doesn't know, nobody does, except that friend of his from the outfit"

The boys look in shock then Emmett asks:

"Nobody?" "Well, there was somebody, his last wife did"

Emmett and Jasper look in shock at each other then Jasper asks:

"How many times was this dude married?"

Edward shrugs his shoulders then holds up his fingers then says:

"Counting Esme? 6" "What?" "He tried to replace her each time, didn't work, he was just as abusive, if even more to the two after Esme, number five started to get an idea, the signs was showing up but she left anyway, the last one? She knew for certain and until she died of cancer two years ago,she took care of Charles, get this, her name was Esmeradla and she looked eerily like Esme, he worshipped her"

Emmett thinks then says:

"I never did see any other pictures of women"

Edward laughs then says:

"You wasn't exactly looking, just seeing Esme's picture knocked you for a loop,they are hanging up in order of wives on the wall, if you did notice them you probably thought they were realitives"

Everybody goes quiet then finally Jasper clears his throat then asks:

"What else?"

Edward looks at his brothers then says:

"Nothing much,it's like he told Emmett, he would like to see Esme to say 'I'm sorry' or something but he doesn't know if she's alive or dead"

All the boys give a smirk at that then Emmett says:

"Well boys, we got a decision to make"

Jasper and Edward shake their heads yes and all are quiet for a few minutes when suddlenly, the door flies open and in comes Alice.

**Alice's Point Of View:**

The little, tiny, vampire terror known as Alice comes in and she says to all three shocked boys:

"Let you three make a decision? Ha! You three haven't made a decent decision in decades!'

Emmett stutters a question out:

"H-h-how did y-you know?" "How do you think I know? I've know since last week, what? You think just because the physic went shopping, she lost her powers? C'on!"

She rolls her eyes, places her hands on her hips and asks:

"So what do we do?"

Emmett then says:

"We?"

She looks at him and gives him a evil smile then says:

"I don't have to be psyhic to know what you'll be doing the rest of the night"

He just looks at her dumbfounded then says:

"Huh?"

She points to the doorway and there stands Rosealie and Emmett almost jumps and pathetically starts begging:

"Rose! Baby!

She throws her hands up and marches in the room and s

"Don't start! I can understand you not telling Jasper and Alice until now but me? Your wife!? You lowdown no good son of a…" "Rose, this is a very delicate situation, this calls for careful consideration"

Everybody else looks at each other and thinks:

'Uh oh, Emmett better watch his mouth'

Rose then barks:

"And I'm not considerate of my mother!?"

Emmett realizes the grave he has just dug for himself and suddlenly sees his body parts burning in a fire so he quickly says:

"Honey, I was shocked by this, everybody is, we barely know how to handle ourselves and baby, can you honestly say you would have handled this without going over and ripping Charles's head off?"

She gives a HUGE sigh then when Emmett dares to come closer,she shouts out:

"Oh, go back to Edward and Jasper you sniverling coward!"

Emmett slinks back to Edward like a wounded dog then Edward says:

"Let's just be glad Carlisle and Esme is at the hospital right now" "Yes, the dinner should last until 10" "Any doubt Carlisle will get the award?"

Everybody looks at each other then all say:

"Nah!!"

Edward smiles then says:

"Come on, let's get to business at hand"

Jasper then asks:

"What do we have to decide?"

Edward says:

"Should we tell Carlisle and Esme about this?" "WHY?" "She deserves to know, this is her existence and besides she knows s_omething_ is going on, I can read her mind you know"

Rosealie rolls her eyes and throws up her hands and says:

"Will someone PLEASE get me up to speed?"

Jasper sarcastically says:

"I thought you knew" 'Not everything, just tell me!"

Everybody looks at Edward, he takes a unnecessary deep breath then repeats the whole story to her, all the time, Alice and Jasper try to calm her down (everybody knew how she would react) then _finally_ she lets Jasper calm her down then Edward looks around the room at everybody and asks:

"Are we all agreed?"

Edward looks at Emmett, Emmett looks nervously at Rose who shakes her head yes then Alice shakes her head yes then looks at Jasper who says "Yeah" Everybody leaves the

room with Emmett still begging Rose's forgiveness.

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters-this story is purely a work of my own little mind.**

**And I also want to put out a apology to any service men or women who might be offended by my make belive problem with Charles,I don't know if there is a real type of injury like that. I just made it up in my mind to go along with the story. If it offends,I'm truly sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5 Champagne Blood

Chapter 3

Esme's Point Of View

It's been almost a week since Emmett has started his job and he seems to like it, he acts as though he can't wait to get back to work, he comes home and he acts like Emmet but...at the same time, he seems to be watching me, watches my every move

and at the same time, thinking as if trying to guess something. We went hunting the other night, the entire family, which is rare because we are so big, it really scares away the animals. Emmett and Rosealie stayed close, Rosealie is a momma's girl really, Emmett usually goes off but he stayed with Rose and watched me at all times. I haven't talked to Carlisle about it but I will, I will watch my son over the next few days, I only hope there is nothing wrong ?

Emmett's Point Of View

I have made up my mind, I'm going to ask Edward to go with me to the nursing home, he may know that I want him to go with me but I have tried to be careful with my thoughts by keeping it confused which is easy these days! Edward is sitting on the front steps which I see from my window upstairs, I go out my room, down the steps, open the door, Edward turns to see me, I see him reach down for something, he throws me my brown leather jacket and then says:

"It's autumn time for the humans so that means cooler weather, here's your jacket"

I grab it then ask:

"Edward, I was wondering...." "Emmett, I know what you are going to ask, I'm a mind reader remember?'

Emmett thinks:

"I guess I wasn't confused as I thought"

Emmett sighs and puts on his jacket then asks:

"You don't mind ?" "No, I'm curious myself"

He walks with me to the garage, I pull up the door then he asks:

"Can I drive?"

I cut him a look that should have killed him and I say:

"No....**my** car"

He sighs and rolls his eyes then says:

"Okay, just asking"

We get in the car and I say:

"One day I'm going to get a jeep"

Edward smiles then asks as I back out:

"Does he know I'm coming?"

Emmett looks around then says:

"No, we got to think of a reason for you coming, he doesn't get many visitors"

Edward thinks then says:

"He's a World war one veteran right?" "Yeah" "So I say I'm doing a report for school"

Emmett smiles then says:

"Yeah, that just might work"

Edward then asks:

"Does he like to talk about the war?"

Emmett thinks on that then says:

"Not much, but he has some, like I said he doesn't get many visitors but there's this old guy from his outfit that visits him and I think they go over those days"

Edward looks at the traffic then says:

"This will be intresting"

Emmett shifts the car in another gear then says:

"Yeah"

They drive in silence the rest of the way.

Fifteen minutes later we pull up into the parking lot of the home, park the car, get out, silently go in, I go to clock in then I take Edward to the locker room, we go in, Edward sits down as I take off my jacket and put it in the locker. Edward looks around the small room then asks:

"Where's his room?"

Emmett goes to the door, jestures with his head for Edward to come on out of the room then says:

"Let me go get my schedule for the day and we'll go, no need in springing yourself on him"

Edward shakes his head okay then Emmett slaps him lightly on the back then goes down the hall to get his schedule on a clipboard then walks back to his brother and says:

"Down the hall, last room on the left"

Edward looks down there then says:

"Let's go"

They walk silently down the hall then Emmett knocks on Charles door then he hears:

"Come in"

Emmett opens the door and asks:

"Mr. Everson?"

Charles eyes light up at the sight of Emmett then he says:

"Emmett? come in, I wasn't sure if you were going to work today"

Emmett chuckles then says:

"Oh yes and even if I wasn't, I'd come in anyway..."

Emmett turns toward Edward and says:

"Mister Everson, this is my brother Edward..."

He then turns to Charles and asks:

"I hope you don't mind, he's here to do a story on the war for school and he would like to ask you some questions"

Edward goes to shake Charles hand and Edward's amber eyes go wide as in surprize but nobody really notices then Charles says:

"I'll try to help" "Thank you"

Emmett then says:

"I'll leave you two alone for a few hours"

Edward waves his hand then says:

"Bye Em"

Charles says:

"Bye Emmett"

Emmett waves then leaves the room and Charles says:

"I'll try to help but I wasn't in for maybe a year" "That's okay"

Edward brings up a chair and takes out a notepad and pencil and the two get to talking.c

Edward and Emmett's Point of View:

Three hours later, Emmett comes in the room with a smile and asks:

"How's it going?"

Edward stands up and says:

"It went great, I got all I need" "That's great"

Edward reaches out for Charles's hand and Charles says:

"I hoped I helped some"

Edward smiles and says:

"Oh,you did and I'll be back"

Charles smiles then Emmett says:

"I'll be right back"

They go in silent to the parking lot then Emmett asks:

"Well ? what do you think?"

Edward looks around then asks him:

"How come you didn't tell me he was paralyzed?"

Emmett looks as though he has seen a ghost.

Chapter 4

**Emmett's Point Of View:**

I raced home as fast as I could after work was over. Edward didn't get to tell me anything after he told me Charles was paralyzed, my boss came out for me, there was some kind of trouble in the cafeteria with some of the patients who are more 'lively' than the others. I didn't get to talk to Charles much after that so I didn't get much of a idea what happened. When I got home, I parked my car in the garage, turned off the car and raced upstairs and man, did I get a surprise! Jasper was there!

**Jasper's Point Of View:**

When Emmett opened the door, both Edward and I turned to look at him, Emmett ran his hand through his hair and Emmett asks Edward:

"You got Jasper?"

Edward looks at me then says:

"Yeah, I felt it was time, we all need to calm down from the shock"

Jasper looks at Emmett and immediately I see his body loosing up and Emmett says:

"Thanks Jasper"

Jasper smiles then Emmett asks Edward:

"What all have you told him?"

Edward walks around the room to the huge plate glass window, looks around then says:

"He knows everything but what happened today"

Emmett looks at one brother then the other then asks:

"So, what did happen?"

Edward sighs then walks over to them and starts talking:

"Well, when I walked into the room and then walked closer to the bed, I knew, then after you left I sat down in a chair and we talked about the war then after a while, I looked at the picture of Esme, got him to talk about her and….I slowly got it out of him about her,who she was,how he abused her, his paralys**is…."**

He stops mid sentence and Jasper and Emmett look at each other, Edward closes his eyes then he says louder:

"He still loves her, he says like most animals like that, he doesn't know why he abused her like that, it was like something just took over him"

Jasper rolls his eyes and Emmett grunts and Edward continues:

"He was really loathing himself how he was treating her then he was called up in the war, he says he really tried to get himself killed and the enemy almost got him finally but…"

He stops again to recollect his thoughts but Emmett impatiently says:

"What?!"

Edward runs his hand over his face absentmindly like a human scratching his beard then says:

"That's how it happened, his paralysis" "He was flying over some Japanese valley, he wasn't so far gone into self hatred that he wanted the enemy to get him, he had seen some of his friends tortured by the enemy after they would rescue them so he knew he didn't want to go that way, the plane crashed, he had survived that but he was shot by a sniper, he crawled under some bushes and managed to hide until some Americans found him by a miracle, they somehow got the bullet out but way it hit the spine, they told him he would eventually be paralyzed"

Jasper looks over at Emmett then says:

"Esme never said anything about Charles being shot" "Esme doesn't know, nobody does, except that friend of his from the outfit"

The boys look in shock then Emmett asks:

"Nobody?" "Well, there was somebody, his last wife did"

Emmett and Jasper look in shock at each other then Jasper asks:

"How many times was this dude married?"

Edward shrugs his shoulders then holds up his fingers then says:

"Counting Esme? 6" "What?" "He tried to replace her each time, didn't work, he was just as abusive, if even more to the two after Esme, number five started to get an idea, the signs was showing up but she left anyway, the last one? She knew for certain and until she died of cancer two years ago,she took care of Charles, get this, her name was Esmeradla and she looked eerily like Esme, he worshipped her"

Emmett thinks then says:

"I never did see any other pictures of women"

Edward laughs then says:

"You wasn't exactly looking, just seeing Esme's picture knocked you for a loop,they are hanging up in order of wives on the wall, if you did notice them you probably thought they were realitives"

Everybody goes quiet then finally Jasper clears his throat then asks:

"What else?"

Edward looks at his brothers then says:

"Nothing much,it's like he told Emmett, he would like to see Esme to say 'I'm sorry' or something but he doesn't know if she's alive or dead"

All the boys give a smirk at that then Emmett says:

"Well boys, we got a decision to make"

Jasper and Edward shake their heads yes and all are quiet for a few minutes when suddlenly, the door flies open and in comes Alice.

**Alice's Point Of View:**

The little, tiny, vampire terror known as Alice comes in and she says to all three shocked boys:

"Let you three make a decision? Ha! You three haven't made a decent decision in decades!'

Emmett stutters a question out:

"H-h-how did y-you know?" "How do you think I know? I've know since last week, what? You think just because the physic went shopping, she lost her powers? C'on!"

She rolls her eyes, places her hands on her hips and asks:

"So what do we do?"

Emmett then says:

"We?"

She looks at him and gives him a evil smile then says:

"I don't have to be psyhic to know what you'll be doing the rest of the night"

He just looks at her dumbfounded then says:

"Huh?"

She points to the doorway and there stands Rosealie and Emmett almost jumps and pathetically starts begging:

"Rose! Baby!

She throws her hands up and marches in the room and s

"Don't start! I can understand you not telling Jasper and Alice until now but me? Your wife!? You lowdown no good son of a…" "Rose, this is a very delicate situation, this calls for careful consideration"

Everybody else looks at each other and thinks:

'Uh oh, Emmett better watch his mouth'

Rose then barks:

"And I'm not considerate of my mother!?"

Emmett realizes the grave he has just dug for himself and suddlenly sees his body parts burning in a fire so he quickly says:

"Honey, I was shocked by this, everybody is, we barely know how to handle ourselves and baby, can you honestly say you would have handled this without going over and ripping Charles's head off?"

She gives a HUGE sigh then when Emmett dares to come closer,she shouts out:

"Oh, go back to Edward and Jasper you sniverling coward!"

Emmett slinks back to Edward like a wounded dog then Edward says:

"Let's just be glad Carlisle and Esme is at the hospital right now" "Yes, the dinner should last until 10" "Any doubt Carlisle will get the award?"

Everybody looks at each other then all say:

"Nah!!"

Edward smiles then says:

"Come on, let's get to business at hand"

Jasper then asks:

"What do we have to decide?"

Edward says:

"Should we tell Carlisle and Esme about this?" "WHY?" "She deserves to know, this is her existence and besides she knows s_omething_ is going on, I can read her mind you know"

Rosealie rolls her eyes and throws up her hands and says:

"Will someone PLEASE get me up to speed?"

Jasper sarcastically says:

"I thought you knew" 'Not everything, just tell me!"

Everybody looks at Edward, he takes a unnecessary deep breath then repeats the whole story to her, all the time, Alice and Jasper try to calm her down (everybody knew how she would react) then _finally_ she lets Jasper calm her down then Edward looks around the room at everybody and asks:

"Are we all agreed?"

Edward looks at Emmett, Emmett looks nervously at Rose who shakes her head yes then Alice shakes her head yes then looks at Jasper who says "Yeah" Everybody leaves the

room with Emmett still begging Rose's forgiveness.

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters-this story is purely a work of my own little mind.**

**And I also want to put out a apology to any service men or women who might be offended by my make belive problem with Charles,I don't know if there is a real type of injury like that. I just made it up in my mind to go along with the story. If it offends,I'm truly sorry. H**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N This is my own summery of this chapter,do you remember in 'Breaking Dawn' when Bella and Emmett had the arm wrestling match and Alice had to remind them that they better not do it there because that was Esme's? a gift from Carlisle? This tells you why.**

Everybody is busy something getting ready for Esme and Carlisle's return from the awards dinner at the hospital. Edward's at his piano shuffling with some sheet music, Alice seems to be pouring something that humans would think is cranberry juice but is in fact….blood in champagne glasses. Jasper is watching with amusement Emmett still begging Rosealie's forgiveness (Really,Rosealie has forgiven him, she's just enjoying watching him crawl),Rosealie is putting chairs around a beautiful plain wooden table then Alice says:

"They're here!"

Alice finishes pouring all the 'drinks' and Emmett says:

"You see them?"

She puts down the empty container and says to her brother:

"No dummy, the car just drove up"

Everybody stands up looking at the door then finally it opens and all the kids yell:

"Congratulations!"

The kids all clap their hands while Jasper throws confetti up in the air and when he gets closer to Carlisle, he just dumps it on his head, Carlisle laughs, shakes his son's hand also gives him a hug then Jasper kisses Esme on the cheek then Jasper motions for them to go to the middle of the room and Edward says:

"Alice has some drinks for the toast"

Everyone gets a glass then Emmett says:

"This is your favorite Carlisle"

Carlisle looks at the drink then says:

"Mountain lion?"

Edward shakes his head yes then says:

"Emmett went to California two hours ago and caught this first thing"

Carlisle takes a sip then says:

"Very good"

Alice says:

"Wait a minute,let's make a toast"

Everybody shakes their heads then Edward says:

"A-hum, to Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the best doctor, dad, husband and vampire all around!"

Everybody says 'Yah!', clinks their glasses and takes a good drink then Alice asks:

"How was dinner? You know human food?"

Carlisle finishes off his drink, wipes his mouth then says:

"I wish we hadn't told them we were vegetarians, that lettuce was like shredded paper!"

Everybody laughs then Esme says:

"It wasn't so bad to have to pretend to like human food tonight, nobody hardly ate, antly they hired this new chef in town, everybody complained about the food but Carlisle insisted on meeting the chef and he made sure that mister Evans, the hospital administer know that he is to hire him again!"

Everybody laughs then Carlisle says:

"Maybe I can pull this off again with a lousy cook!"

Everyone continues to laugh then Alice says:

"Edward has a song for you"

Everyone looks at Edward then he says:

"It's just a little something I wrote today"

Edward sits down and plays a beautiful upbeat song and after he finishes, everyone claps then Carlisle says:

"Thanks son, now if you will excuse us…"

Edward looks at all his brothers and sisters then says:

"Carlisle? Esme? We have something to tell you"

Thinking it is about tonight, they turn to hear 'Congratulations' again but Edward tells him:

"Let's go sit down"

They go to the table then Edward starts:

"Emmett's really the one with the news"

Everyone looks at Emmett and he says:

"Thanks Edward…."

He thinks on his words then looks at his parents, sighs then says:

"It started with my job at the nursing home"

Carlisle then asks:

"Is something wrong?"

Emmett looks surprised then says:

"No, nothing's_ wrong_, I've met somebody"

Carlisle and Esme just look him curiosly and Emmett continues:

"You never met him Carlisle but Esme has, Esme, oh boy, sigh, Esme, it's Charles,your first husband"

Carlisle looks as if he's been hit and Esme, if color could drain from her face, it would have then and Edward, Rosealie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all look at each other then look around at everything else in the room then Esme finally asks:

"What?" "Charles Everson is a patient living in the nursing home where I work"

This time Carlisle asks:

"How do you know?"

Emmett looks at Edward then says:

"He has a picture of her by his bed"

Esme puts her hands on her head then Carlisle jumps up and asks:

"How long have you known?!" 'Since I started"

Esme gives a silent sob then says:

"I knew…something….tell me what does he want?"

All the brothers and sisters look at each other then Alice says:

"He doesn't know you are here…a vampire"

Carlisle looks in shock at his daughter then asks very loudly:

"You know?"

She looks at him then says:

"Of coarse, I've known all along, especially when we got back from Paris"

Rose speaks up and says drily:

"I just found out today"

Jasper looks at her and says:

"I just found out today also"

Carlisle looks at everybody then asks:

"You all know?"

Edward speaks up:

"Yes Carlisle, after Emmett found out, we talked that night, I've even gone to the home"

Esme looks at Carlisle and asks:

"What does he want?"

Edward just shakes his head slowly then says:

"Nothing really, like Alice says, he doesn't even know you are here….he would like to say 'I'm sorry' but he thinks you might be dead"

She sighs then looks at Carlisle then says with her non-exsistance heart beating:

"What has he said…about me? A-anyhting?"

Emmett smiles weakly then says:

"You are mostly what he talks about, he knows he did you wrong b-but…."

Edward takes over talking at this point:

"He's paralyzed Esme"

She grabs Carlisle's hand, drags him back down to the chair and they both ask:

"What?" 'In the war, something happened in the war"

Esme takes a drink of her blood then asks:

"He was walking the last time I saw him" "Something in the spine, the doctors got the bullet but the spine was to damaged, over the years…"

Carlisle then interrupts then says:

"I know what it is, I've seen it…in the civil war"

Edward shakes his head then continues telling Esme:

"He was hating himself but when that happened, he just took his anger out on you Esme"

She squeezes Carlisle's hand again then says:

"So…he,he just wants….?"

Edward softly says:

"He just wants to apologize before he dies"

Carlisle suddlenly jumps up before a mere second has gone by and hits the table with such force that C-C-crack is heard, a long jagged line is in the table, Carlisle yells 'NOOOO!' so loud that the animals in the woods hear and all those around the table see the blood red in his eyes.

**at.t. I just made it up in my mind to go along with the story. If it offends,I'm truly sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6 Thoughts and Emotions

chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of Stephanie Meyer's characters's from Twilight,this is just a work of myself, I just hope all enjoy and send reviews!** ** And also, I am adding a special power to the character of Esme that wasn't in the book but it's for my story. I hope you will all enjoy.**

Everybody was sitting in stunned silence after Carlisle's outburst, Alice and Edward both looked at each other, Edward didn't read this in his dad's mind and Alice didn't see it,it was SO sudden! Rosealie looked at Emmett and she bit her lip like a child doing something wrong, Jasper was trying to calm himself down much less anybody else!

Carlisle was trying to calm himself down and Esme got out of her chair, slowly walks around in a small circle then looks directly at her husband, takes a unnessary deep breath then shouts out:

"You better explain that attitude right now Carlisle!"

He looks up at her and with love in his voice, he sighs then says very carefully:

"I just don't want you hurt"

She smiles at that then sits down next to him and softly says:

"I appreciate that but I'm a big girl...and a vampire"

Carlisle just takes her hand, kisses it then Esme asks Emmett:

"He doesn't know about me?"

Emmett looks at Edward then says:

"No"

Esme looks down and looks at Carlisle then Carlisle asks:

"You're not thinking of going to go see him are you?"

She sighs then says:

"I don't know, it's not like I'm going to jump up tommorow and go see him"

All the kids look at each other and decide that's a good time to get out of there,they all get up, scrape their chairs back from the now broken table and mutter:

"Excuse me"

They all leave at vampire speed and go upstairs to their rooms and Carisle and Esme look at each other, Esme looks at the cracked table and she bends down and says to Carlisle:

"You owe me a table"

She turns and leaves the room with Carlisle just looking at the table.

**Emmett's Point Of View**

It had been a few days since we told Carlisle and Esme, Esme was quiet, going around doing her normal things our vampire mother does. She didn't smile too much, too much on her mind but earlier this morning, that changed, the table that Carlisle bought to replace came, Carlisle usually leaves for work early but he knew by the way of Alice that the table was coming. We were all there to see it, I just thought it was a beautiful table but Esme informed me that it was a mid 18th century Walnut Gate Leg table. Sheesh! Leave it to a professional! She hugged Carlisle until **I** thought it was ridiculous, I turned around and Alice, Rose and even Edward was looking at me like I just murdered somebody! Hey! Who likes to see such a display from parents?! So I just shrug my shoulders and go down the steps to go to work.

**Esme's Point Of View:**

After the table arrived,I spent some time getting it looking just right in our dining room,I wanted the light to reflect on it just right! I think I may just get some beautiful candles in antique candleholders to put on the center.

Without even really thinking, I grab my coat and purse and go out the door..I don't go to my car, I just walk around the streets until I suddlenly find myself in front of the nursing home where my son works, I look at the sign that says 'Rest Haven nursing home', I stare at it which seems like a eternity then I look at the home itself, I go up to the front double doors, open and go in, look around at the modest decorations and I can't help but think _'Oh, what I could do!'

I go up to the desk that has 3 nurses there and I ask one:

"Charles Everson?"

The nurse just picks up the board looks at it and with a bored look on her face says:

"Down the hall, last door on left" "Thank you"

If my heart could beat, it would beat a thousand times a minute this very minute but then I stop in my tracks, I look around and see the nurses not paying any attention to me, one is manicuring her nails and two are gossioping about something or the other and I do something I rarely do. I turn invisible….I go in Charles's room, he's asleep, thankfully then I see it, I gasp, it's my picture! I remember that picture! It was taken by Charles on the day he shipped out. I had taken so very careful of my hair and had worn my best 'send-off' dress, Charles had growled that I bought such a expensive dress but that was one of the few, rare times I saw a certain softness in his eyes so I wore it often, of coarse he had that picture. I look around the room, there's a calendar, a picture of his troop and beside it is a purple heart , did he get it because of this injury? He never would tell me! Why? Why? Then I see them, pictures of his wives, hm, you could almost tell each one from what decade because of the hairstyle then my eyes fall on the last one, Esmeralda did Emmett say? She looks like me! My eyes and hair color, cheekbones are different but we could be sisters!

I look at him laying in bed and I watch his chest rise and fall with human breathing, is he truly sorry for his monster ways? I don't know but I know I can't see him today! No!

I just run out of there at inhuman speed, the nurses are still there, the manicurist just finishing up but the gossiop mongers still at it. I forgot that I may be invisible but they can still hear, they hear my heels clicking away, they look at each other but they can't explain so they just shrug their shoulders and go back to doing basically nothing.

**Carlisle's Point of View:**

It was 12 o'clock and Carlisle had done little or nothing that day, the doctors and nurses have noticed it but he really didn't care. It was the one time in his life he wished he could be as meanhearted and cold as Aro in the Voulrti. He was scared, scared for Esme, himself and their family but…deep down Carlisle just felt pity and sorrow for that human in the nursing home. He looked at his own picture of Esme, another one of Esme and himself then he turns to the wall and looks at pictures of his children then he goes and grabs his white doctor jacket and runs outside.

He runs past his secretary who sees him and is puzzled then asks:

"Doctor Cullen! Where are you going?"

He stops at the door, looks back at his secretary and says in a very loud voice:

"Lunch!"

He then turns and leaves. He races himself down the hall, past puzzled nurses and doctors and when he finally gets down to the hospital garage, he doesn't see his son Edward but Edward sees him. Carlisle just runs straight to his car, opens the door, jumps in and speeds out. Edward just turns to the woods and starts running.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

Edward knew he needed to run instead of taking his car, Carlisle would know it in a instant, he got it for him, Edward seemed to have a thing for silver cars. But that isn't what is important right now, he knew where Carlisle was going and he knew he had to get to him, he did not need to do anything he was thinking, his emotions was all mixed up. Fortunately, the nursing home is not far from the hospital, two humans came walking by and he hid out of sight, their smell didn't even bother him this time, he had more important things on his mind right now. He got up to the parking lot when Carlisle's car drove up.

Carlisle parked the car, got out, put on his doctor's coat, and started walking up to the home when Edward ran up there, he put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, Carlisle looked at him and says coldly:

"Don't stop me son, I got to do this"

This time Edward steps in front of Carlisle and asks:

"Do what? Go in there in this emotional state, tell him you're a vampire and threaten him to stay away from Esme?"

Pain comes to Carlisle's golden eyes then he says:

"I don't know, I don't know what to do or say"

Edward just looks around then says:

"Then you don't need to go in"

Carlisle closes his eyes then says:

"He hurt her Edward, I don't want him to do that again"

Edward motions for him to sit down on the bench next to him, he does and Edward says:

"Carlisle, he's a old man in a nursing home, he can't walk, he just wants to say 'I'm sorry"

Carlisle turns to look at Edward then says:

"How can you say 'I'm sorry' for beating you until you are so afraid that you run off?"

Edward looks around then says:

"I don't know but it's up to Esme now, she might decide not to even let Charles know she is here"

Carlisle sits back and sighs then Edward says:

"Let's go back to the hospital"

Carlisle shakes his head and they go to Carlisle's car, gets in, he starts the engine then looks up and sees a man in a wheelchair being wheeled out by a orderly then Carlisle asks Edward:

"Is that him?"

Edward looks at the elderly man and says in a flat voice:

"Yeah"

Carlisle just stares at him as the orderly sets the brakes on the wheelchair, settles Charles in the chair then leaves and Carlisle says:

"Let's get out of here"

Edward silently agrees and they pull out.

**Emmett's Point of View:**

Emmett pulled the car into the garage, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do now was just be with Rose and his family. He got out of the car and walked out of the garage and turned to go up the steps when he stopped. Esme was there, she smiled her warm smile, gave him a hug then asks:

"How was your day?" "Busy"

She gives him a light pat on the shoulder and follows him as he goes in the house, he takes off his jacket, hangs it up and starts to go upstairs when Esme asks:

"Emmett?"

He turns and looks at her then asks her:

"Yes?"

She closes the door then goes up to him and asks:

"You said Charles doesn't know about me?"

He goes back down in front of her then says:

"No"

She looks around then asks:

"You never told him about your parents?"

He clears his throat and says:

"No, he's meet Edward"

She then clears her throat then says:

"Emmett, I want to meet with him, I want you to prepare him for me…don't tell him who I am, just let him know I'm coming"

Emmett's mouth falls open but before he can say anything, the door opens and in walks Carlisle, he looks at them both then Esme walks up to him and says:

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you about something"

The room goes silent as a tomb and the three each look at each other.

**Charles's Point Of View:**

Charles still sits outside looking at the sun going down, when he smiles at the sight of a old man the same age as Carlisle but wearing a blue suit and a full head of silver head and he asks Charles:

"Ready to go in?"

Charles straightens the red sweater he has on then says:

"In a bit, let's wait until the sun goes down"

The old man shakes his head and goes behind Charles's wheelchair and Charles says:

"Alvin?"

Alvin says:

"Yes?" "Alvin…I have a feeling, something's going to happen"

They look at a deer coming out in the nearby pasture and Alvin says:

"It may be Charles, it may be"

They just watch the deer eat the sweet grass as the sun goes down.


	7. Chapter 7 Charles

Emmett opened the door and looked around then he saw Charles sitting on the bed, looking out the window thoughtfully then Emmett clears his throat then Charles turns his head, smiles and says:

"Emmett, good to see you, come on in"

Emmett smiles, goes on in and asks:

"Mister Everson?"

Charles speaks up and says:

"Emmett, call me Charles"

Emmett smiles then says:

"Okay...Charles, do you remember meeting my brother the other day?"

Charles then says:

"Edward wasn't it? great boy"

Emmett looks around the room then says:

"My parnets want to meet you, to thank you for helping Edward"

Charles looks confused then asks:

"Your parnets?, why, yes, of coarse"

Emmett turns and goes to the door, starts to open it when Charles asks:

"What are their names?"

Emmett stops then says:

"You'll know them"

He opens the door and says:

"Mom? dad?"

Emmett steps back, lets them in then closes the door, Charles's mouth falls open but then he asks with no fear in his voice:

"Esme? are you a-a vampire?"

Just at that, the sun comes pouring in and Carlisle, Esme and Emmett's skin all look like glisting diamonds found on the beach and Emmett asks:

"How do you know?"

Just then from behind them, a older male's voice answers and says:

"Because I am one"

They turn to look at the man called Alvin with his skin dancing in the sun.

**I know this is ****short**** but please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 Vampires and Humans

**Chapter 8**

Esme and Carlisle just look at the elder man in astonishment and Carlisle finally manages to ask:

"Who are you?"

Alvin looks at Charles then raises his hand and says:

"My name is Alvin McPhear, I am a friend of Charles"

Esme looks at Charles then back at the man then asks:

"You are a vampire?"

Alvin sighs then says:

"Yes, since New Year's Eve of 1921"

Esme looks at Charles then she hears Carlisle ask:

"You were in the war with Charles?"

This time the man named Alvin shakes his head then says:

"Yes"

Esme smiles a weak smile and she knows her 2nd husband has a love of learning things, things that fascinate him and she turns to him and whispers to him so low that only a vampire can hear, Alvin can but he respectfully turn his head and Esme says:

"Carlisle, go on with Alvin, you came with me, you see for yourself that Charles can't hurt me, go find out what the man has to say"

Carlisle looks at her then asks:

"Are you sure?"

She smiles then shakes her head then Alvin says:

"Let's step outside"

Carlisle opens the door and Alvin and Carlisle go out in the hall and Emmett quietly leaves to go back to work, and Carlisle and Alvin see a nurse and doctor 3 doors down so Alvin says:

"Let's go outside"

They go out the side door and sit down in the iron lounge chairs and at first say nothing.

**Esme and Charles:**

Esme walks over to the bed, she looks around the room then Charles finally manages to say:

"Esme…" "Charles"

Both fall silent then Esme weakly smiles then says:

"One of us has to start talking"

Charles looks at her with pools of water in his eyes then says:

"I've always imagined you here and what I would say but now that you are here, I can't think"

She looks at him then says:

"Did you think I would be a vampire?"

He smiles, chuckles some then says:

"No, Alvin did say that he smelt a vampire in here the other day, I guess we know now that was Emmett"

She doesn't say anything, just looks down at the floor then asks:

"How long have you known Alvin?"

He thinks then says:

"Seems like a lifetime but your husband will tell you more later, I want us to talk"

She lays her purse on her bed then asks:

"About what?"

This time, Charles looks around the room then says:

"Our life, our messed up life"

She thinks then says:

"The life you messed up"

He thinks on that then says:

"You're right I did"

Her eyes start to blaze with anger then she says outloud:

"How could you?"

He looks at her sadly then says:

"I was confused, I was messed up"

She holds her fists in then she says though clenched teeth:

"You beat me up! Every night at bedtime, I looked in the mirror at a bloody mess!"

Charles just sighs and says:

"I'm sorry"

Esme just looks at him in disbelief.

**Carlisle and Alvin's Point of View:**

Carlisle runs his fingers through his hair then asks Alvin:

"You became a vampire in the war?"

Alvin looks away like he is looking at something in the far off distance and says:

"Yes, I was strolling through the forests of Germany, I was far from my unit and well, the forests of Germany are a bit confusing, well, a lot confusing if you don't know your way around and I didn't….I never did really see the vampire, it was so dark, there was no moon, I think even the moon was scared to come out in those days…"

Carlisle just hangs onto every word that Alvin says:

"I was in pain, terrible pain for those 3 days, well, you know, I told my c.o. that I got lost and he believed me"

Carlisle looks around then asks:

"You went back?"

Alvin just smiles and says:

"There was a war on, somehow I knew I could help even more now, I don't know how many Germans I killed with the gun and by being a vampire"

Carlisle just looks at him then finally asks:

"But , why, how, I mean…"

Alvin smiles then asks Carlisle:

"Why am I old?"

Carlisle clears his throat then asks:

"Well, yes" "My gift is aging"

Carlisle's eyes go **huge** and then he stammers out:

"W-what?" "I grow old, it comes in pretty handy in trying to keep the secret"

Carlisle quickly thinks in his mind then says:

"The only vampire I know that has _aged_ is…" "2 or 3 thousand years old, yes I know and nobody knows where he or she is, even the Voultri don't know"

Carlisle's eyes just widen even more then asks Alvin:

"The Voultri know about you?" "They all do, Aro's most interested, he keeps tabs on me, I'm of interest to them but since I have no special gifts they can use for power, they just keep up with my life and progress but they leave me alone for the most part"

Carlisle then asks:

"Will you die?"

Alvin thinks on that for a moment then says:

"I don't know"

The two vampires go silent and they look off in the distance.

**Esme and Charles:**

Back in Charles's room, Esme just stands around in heartbreaking silence then Charles finally breaks the silence:

"Esme? Tell me about you now"

She turns and looks at him then sighs and says:

"I'm married to Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I have 5 wonderful kids"

The room goes silent again for a few minutes then Charles finally says:

"I'm sorry Esme"

She turns around in rage and shouts out:

"You keep saying that! I need to know why!"

He thinks on that then finally says:

"I don't know why, not in the beginning"

She turns her eyes in a confused direction to him then asks:

"What?"

He just sighs again then says:

"I don't know why I abused you in the beginning of our marriage, no, I think I know why, we were young when we married Esme, some say old enough, some say not enough, sigh, I come from a poor family Esme, yours was quite wealthy in our small hometown so my parents wanted me to marry the one girl with the most class, social connections, whatever your family and name could provide"

This time she dons a smirk and says:

"I married you for the wrong reasons too Charles, your family was not wealthy, no, but you had power, your father was a judge with talk of going to the supreme court one day, your mother was head nurse at the hospital at that time, she could crush any one's career with just a wave of her fist and you, you were going so fast in your military career that there was talk of you making major by spring, that was enough power in our small town and to make my parents head swim even more, and I was not yet married by 20, that was enough of a disgrace to my parents so when the family was properly introduced, they put more than slight pressure on me to marry"

He smiles a little then says:

"Then when I went to war and I came back…I-I was so…into myself because of _this_ that I took everything out on you"

She looks at him square in the eyes then asks him:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighs again more heavily then says:

"Ashamed I guess, I was a _Everson_ and a Everson is not supposed to admit to something wrong with them even if it wasn't their fault…I thought about telling you a few times but I, I couldn't find the words"

She looks down at the floor then says flatly:

"Then I left"

He looks at her then says:

"Yes, I even thought about trying to find you but I knew why you left so I left you alone"

She smiles a weak smile then says:

"Thank you for doing that"

She puts her hands over his then he says:

"I'm glad you are happy…are you happy being a vampire?"

This time her smile is genuine and she says:

"Oh yes, I love him and my family"

He pats her hand then says:

"That's all that matters"

The sun comes out again and hits on Esme and she shines so bright again and she shines but this time on the inside as welll.

**Alvin and Carlisle:**

The sun disappears again and Alvin says:

"Thank goodness that orderly went back in before the sun came out"

Carlisle smiles then asks:

"Yeah, how did you become friends with Charles?"

Alvin thinks on that then finally says:

"In the war before I even became a vampire, we met up and were assigned to the same unit, we became close, he found me you know, they sent some fellows out to look for me, Charles found me, I don't know how because I thought I hid myself pretty well under some bushes, I was burning so at first he thought I was wounded and started to call for some help but I told him no…he stayed with me though the whole transformation and saw the results of it. I don't know how I kept from killing him, I guess it was because we were such good friends before and vampires need all the friends they can get you know"

Carlisle smiles and Alvin continues to say:

"I have tried to convince Charles to let me change him many times, many times over the years but he won't let me, he says this is his atonement for what he did to that beautiful wife of his"

Carlisle is taken aback then asks him:

"Do you think he regrets it? Beating Esme?"

Alvin sits back in his chair and then says:

"I know he does"

Just then Esme comes to the door and says:

"It's time to go Carlisle"

Carlisle and Alvin both stand up and Carlisle says:

"Esme, this is Alvin McPhear"

They shake hands and Esme says:

"It's a pleasure"

He takes her hand in true gentlemen fashion and says:

"No, it's mine to see a woman of such beauty"

If Esme could blush, she would but they let go of each other's hand, Alvin goes in the door and Carlisle asks Esme:

"Are you okay?"

She thinks on that then says:

"Yes, let's go home"

They turn to leave arm in arm with Emmett watching them smiling from the side door of the nursing home.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilouge

Epilogue

Charles dies almost a year after we were reunited, I only went to see him once after that, it was Christmas and I felt I had to go see him then, that is a depressing time for humans. The kids went to go see him, Alice was going to go insane with curiosity if she didn't go meet him, it took Rose awhile to get over her bitterness toward him, she is her mother's daughter after all. It was just our family and Alvin at the funeral, I didn't know it but Charles and Alvin were the only ones to escape that war, 95% of their unit died in action. At the funeral, Carlisle asked me if I ever told Charles about the baby, I told him no, that I didn't feel I needed to. Charles left his estate to Emmett, $2 million dollars worth and Emmett in turn donated it to the nursing home, they were able to buy some much needed equipment and they hired me to redecorate the place!

Emmett did a lot of growing up in that year, he no longer wants to buy some new Nintendo games, he wants to save money for a jeep! I'm glad this happened, I feel at peace with the memory of Charles now, I have kept this diary for almost 70 years since Charles and I were first married, it's time to close it for good.

Esme closed the antique diary that had a beautiful white cover with Charles written in beautiful letters. One would almost swear that a tear fell on the diary but we all know that's impossible….isn't it?

**A/N Well, that's it. Tell me what you think of the whole story. I'm thinking of a new story with different characters.**


End file.
